


tell me how long

by freshmint



Series: globetrotting [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Kissing, Other, vague military mentions???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshmint/pseuds/freshmint
Summary: matthias kohler is leaving you. (he might not come back.)





	tell me how long

**Author's Note:**

> i'm beginning to notice that all my old reader-inserts are incredibly vague. holy shit.   
> this was *supposed* to be for denmark but let's be real it could be any of the blonde hetalia boys (which is literally all of them)  
> enjoy??? i guess??

Swiping fingers trailed up your spine, causing you to shiver. He pulled you closer to him, kisses trailing along your hairline, down your jaw. You plucked at his t-shirt with lithe fingers, tilting your head and smiling up at the taller blonde.

The morning was cool, window cracked open and a breeze fluttering the linen curtains where you embraced, caught in the simple moment that was filled with comfortable silence.

Glancing up at his blue eyes, you surveyed the tiredness and stress hidden behind layers of aquamarine and azure.

You raised up onto tiptoes to kiss the corner of his mouth, murmuring something vague about 'not worrying' and 'being okay.'

As his gentle hands rested hands on your waist, something wet fell into the dip of your collarbone.

Looking up, he was crying. Little drops of moisture speckled his face and you kissed each one off, smiling as tears formed in your eyes alongside his, burying your face into his chest. His thumbs swiped across your face, across your lips, dancing without abandon as he pulled you into a final kiss, before pulling away.

"I. . . probably won't be home for a while."

You could only nod and hand him his military jacket wordlessly. After a few heartbeats, you managed to choke out "I love you."

"I love you too."

Once more, he brushed his lips against yours (it was over all too soon.) He was gone before you could even register the loss.  

 


End file.
